In Ten Minutes
by grasping at pearls
Summary: [Spring Awakening] Wendla teaches Melchior that everything can change in ten minutes.


Author's Note- Well then, here we have my first venture into the world of Spring Awakening fic. This was written at around 2 in the morning, sadly. I am an insomniac.

Oh yes, and obviously, I don't own anything related to Spring Awakening. But hey, a girl can dream.

* * *

"I'll have you on the bridge in ten minutes."

Melchior held his hand out to Wendla, and she took it hesitantly, as though they had not been clinging to each other's hands only moments before.

"Can we truly make it there in ten minutes?" She was asking.

It was odd, he thought. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to make the promise. He was almost positive the trip would take longer than ten minutes. But something about Wendla, and the way she looked, and the way she smelled had enthralled him from the moment she found him sitting under his tree, and it almost caused a physical ache when she was about to leave. He would have said anything to make her stay.

"Of course. Perhaps even less than that."

He was grinning at her now and still holding her hand, and she wondered why she suddenly felt so warm. Surely the temperature hadn't changed so very much? She also felt as if a thousand butterflies were dancing around inside her stomach, and she vaguely wondered why it was that she couldn't bring her mind to focus on one thought for any amount of time.

He began to lead her through the woods, carefully pushing aside tree branches and wondering why he was so concerned they might scratch her face. She stumbled over a root and fell, and he knelt down to help her up. As he did, he held her close for a moment, listening. He heard her heart, beating steadily, and oddly, it seemed to him the loveliest sound he'd ever heard.

She glanced at the sky. "Melchior, I've got to get home."

She brushed off her dress and he let go of her, mumbling apologies. She wanted to hold his hand again, and run through the forest with him forever. Tentatively, she extended her hand, and he took it. He didn't seem to realize he was stroking her hand with his thumb, but it was nice and she didn't want him to stop, and soon they were laughing and running. All the way to the bridge.

He stopped short, staring at it. Was it irrational to hate a bridge? Was it ridiculous to resent the inanimate object that would now end their time together? Surely it was. It had to be. That was what separated him from everyone else. The world was obsessed, but he could see past it. No girl could possibly take him by surprise. He knew the mechanics, and how everything worked. There was no such thing as love. He shook his head and let go of her hand, grinning.

"I told you. Ten minutes."

She was significantly less warm now that they were no longer touching. Or perhaps that was because the sun had gone in? It certainly was darker now. Her mama would want her home very soon. And what of what she herself wanted? She hardly knew. Too many things were happening inside her head at once, but the one clear thought was that she wished she could stay with Melchior a bit longer. They could talk about more things, like they had by his tree. Or he could hold her hand again… Or perhaps he could walk her home! There was so much to say to him, now, and she had so little time to do it.

"Yes. Ten minutes. It seems longer. The sky is darker."

"The sun is redder, too. It should be setting, soon."

She considered this for a moment. "I suppose everything can change in ten minute's time." She glanced up again. "I'd better go. Mama will be waiting. Goodbye, Melchior."

"Goodbye, Wendla…"

He stood on the bridge and watched her walk away until he could no longer see her. And even then he stayed, imagining her making her way all the way home. Her face wouldn't leave his mind. What was it she'd said? Everything can change in ten minute's time. Surely that couldn't be true for he and his old friend.

Melchior was alone on the bridge. All should have been silent. But it wasn't. Distantly, he heard something. A lovely rhythm. It was raining now, but that wasn't it. It was a beat. A heartbeat, and it made his own heart leap. Wendla. She was gone, and yet he heard her heart. He could hear her heart beating everywhere.


End file.
